1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of generating key information. Also, this invention relates to an apparatus for generating key information. In addition, this invention relates to a method of encrypting contents information. Furthermore, this invention relates to an apparatus for encrypting contents information. Also, this invention relates to a method of decrypting contents information. In addition, this invention relates to an apparatus for decrypting contents information. Furthermore, this invention relates to a recording medium. Also, this invention relates to a method of transmitting contents information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known system for protecting the copyright of digital contents information, a provider side encrypts the digital contents information in response to an encryption key. In some cases, the encryption-resultant contents information is recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, a magnetic disc, an optical disc, or a memory card. In other cases, the encryption-resultant contents information is transmitted through a communication network. A user side of the known system receives the encryption-resultant contents information from the recording medium or the communication network. The user side decrypts the encryption-resultant contents information into the original contents information in response to a decryption key equivalent to the encryption key.
A conventional DES (Data Encryption Standard) system encrypts every 64-bit block of an input data into a 64-bit encryption-resultant block in response to a 64-bit encryption key. Since 8 bits among the 64 bits are used for parities, the encryption key has 56 effective bits. The conventional DES system uses an S-Box (a Selection-Box) which outputs a 4-bit data piece in response to every 6-bit input data piece according to a one-way hash function. Thus, the S-Box implements data compression. The S-Box in the conventional DES system lacks flexibility regarding a data compression rate.